the_andy_x_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
Whose Got Fighting Spirit
Whose Got Fighting Spirit is the 11th episode of Season 2 and 31st overall of The Andy X Challenge. Challenge Description Fight each other in one on one boxing matches. Synopsis Drifblim joins Milotic's alliance while Flareon is kicked out. Infernape welcomes Beautifly, Delcatty and Yamask into the game. Delcatty is put on Team Ultimo while Beautifly and Yamask are put on Team Toriko. Afterwards, the challenge is explained. The 3 matches are given after both teams pick their 3 participants. Nidoking vs. Electabuzz, Staryu vs. Camerupt and Absol vs. Flareon. Round 1 begins and Nidoking easily defeats Electabuzz. He decides to go and take a shower, which prompts Milotic to chat with Drifblim. Milotic's plan is to break up Tropius and Nidoking. To do that, she plans on kissing Nidoking right in front of Tropius. Drifblim is told to keep an eye on him until he gets out of the shower. Meanwhile, Staryu and Camerupt's battle begins. Staryu easily wins with an unusually powerful Hydro Pump, courtesy of Ninjask giving him a Rare Candy before the challenge. Teams Toriko and Ultimo are tied with round 3 set to break it. Ninjask tells Tropius that Nidoking wants to see her in another room. She runs off happily, but walks in on Milotic kissing Nidoking who got surprisingly kissed by her. Tropius runs away in tears. Nidoking stops Milotic, letting her know he likes Tropius and only her. The final match begins. Flareon is about to attack, but is apparently stuck to the ground. Absol takes advantage of that and defeats Flareon giving Team Ultimo the win. Drifblim appears during Team Toriko's meeting and begins telling the lie she was given about Nidoking kissing Milotic. Tropius drops in and approves of the story which makes everyone think Nidoking is bad, thus making him the next target. At the Last Resort Lobby Ceremony, Nidoking and Camerupt are the bottom two. Nidoking is voted out, though he seems to be shocked he's been kicked off, considering he doesn't know why. Tropius explains why which prompts Nidoking to realize what has happened. Before officially leaving, he apologizes and hopes Tropius discovers the truth. Elimination Losing Team: Toriko Otaku Eliminated: Nidoking Reason for Elimination: He was tricked into being kissed by Milotic which, in turn, Tropius noticed, thinking that Nidoking doesn't love her anymore, as part of Milotic's plan to separate Nidoking and Tropius. To top it off, he was also deemed as a threat, considering he was the winner of Season 1. He took the boot over Camerupt. Trivia *This is the third episode to receive a large amount of criticism due to the person being eliminated (Nidoking) and the way they were voted out (tricked into being kissed by Milotic). *The way Nidoking got eliminated is similar to how Swellow (from Stranded) got eliminated in Stranded on Poké World Tour episode Adventures in Antarctica'.' *Although you don't see the sabotage being set up, it's implied that Ninjask was the one who sabotaged Flareon and Camerupt in order for his own team to lose. *Beautifly and Delcatty were voted back into the game thanks to the after-show cast from last episode, while Yamask was given the opportunity to join the game in Episode 11 after first appearing in Episode 8. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes